


Recollection

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hayseed junkrat, I'm so gay for sharkbait/hayseed yall have no idea, M/M, Sharkbait Roadhog, Treasure Kink, a lotta feelings and junk, another OW character makes a cameo, might be kinda weird, or is it luxury kink? I have no idea, yes he fucks the scarecrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Hayseed was restless.





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a sequel to one I wrote last year!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8364079/chapters/20174245  
> I think you can read this just fine without reading the other fic first but you might get lost on a few references. 
> 
> Sharkbait and Hayseed are my favorite skins for Roadhog and Junkrat so me writing porn of them was bound to happen bgbhfhfhghfhfhghfhhbbbgggppptptththfhh it's almost 1am
> 
> HOPE THIS IS GOOD PLEASE DONT THINK IM WEIRD
> 
> EDIT 8/21/17: OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT ROADHOG AND JUNKRAT SHORT OH MY GOD THEY DRESSED UP AS SHARKBAIT AND HAYSEED OH MY FUCKING CHRIST I'M SHARTING IN MY PANTS SHARKSEED IS REAL

The deck was quiet that night, save for the waves crashing against the ship and the occasional burst of late night conversation. Members of Sharkbait’s crew were either passed out or scanning the horizon to keep out for land or for rival ships. They were a decent pirate crew, loyal to Sharkbait and never once so far being defeated by any other crew. Although they much enjoyed their captain’s company, they knew to leave him be at this time. He needed to rest and take care of personal pirate captain things. Very, very personal pirate captain things.

 

Inside the captain’s quarters was a different story. The cabin was lit with multiple candle lanterns, and the warm air was filled with sounds of sheets rustling and soft groans. Hayseed lied face up on the bed, fists gripping the blanket and hips raised as Sharkbait thrusted into him at a steady pace. They were safe in the confined space of Sharkbait’s cabin, so there was no need to hide their faces under the usual burlap and shark head masks. Mako took in the sight below him; Hayseed’s eyes, those gorgeous bright orange irises surrounded by pitch black scleras, looking up and admiring the sea captain. Downwards he glanced at the two hands grasping the sheets for dear life, one metal and one externally human. The stitches that ran along Hayseed’s arms brought his gaze to the live scarecrow’s heaving chest, with even more stitches dancing along the rough skin. Mako moved one of his hands from Hayseed’s hips to his chest, his large fingers dancing along all the sewn cuts of various sizes. The touches along his torso made Hayseed let out a small whimper as his whole body shuddered. 

 

“Do it,” Hayseed breathed. “Do it do it, fuck, just rip me wide open!”

 

Hayseed’s eagerness stirred something inside of Mako, and the pirate captain’s hand left Hayseed’s chest to pull something from his belt. As his hand lifted back up, a small knife gleamed as it reflected from the candlelight. The sight of the blade made Hayseed nod furiously, only to then toss his head back and yell after a particularly deep thrust. Seeing the scarecrow’s body so spread out and willing below him, it made it all so thrilling. A mixture of danger and pleasure ran through Mako’s veins, and he went in for the kill. 

 

The knife in his hand came down, stabbing smack in the middle of Hayseed’s chest. Mako dragged the knife down, creating a medium sized opening. Hayseed looked down at the intrusion and grinned, watching as Mako tossed the knife aside and slid his hand inside the cut. His calloused hand felt around through the hay strands inside of Hayseed until they touched something cold and hard, and his fingers closed around it. As he slowly pulled his hand out, a long golden chain decorated in different jewels appeared. Mako ran his thumb along the gems that strung along the chain, and it was as if a brand new sensation went through his body. His hips were moving faster now, Hayseed moaning in between his laughter as he was fucked at a rougher pace. Mako dropped the necklace onto Hayseed’s open chest and took a hold of the living scarecrow’s dick, stroking him in sync with his rapid thrusts. With a few more thrusts, Mako was brought to his release. He shoved into Hayseed one more time and lowered his head as he felt himself come inside. Hayseed let out a loud groan beneath him, and Mako felt something run down his hand. Letting go of Hayseed’s cock, he saw the back liquid that was spread all over his fingers. It would appear the scarecrow had reached his orgasm, as well.

 

When he regained his composure, Mako pulled out of Hayseed and wiped his dirty hand on the sheets. He brought the sheet over to Hayseed and ran it along his chest, cleaning up whatever had dribbled onto him. Hayseed gave the pirate a toothy smile as he watched the other man take care of him, and then reached his metal hand underneath one of the pillows. Mako took the necklace from the scarecrow’s chest and placed it back inside the scarecrow’s open torso, and Hayseed handed him the small box of thread and needles. The captain got to work on sewing his open chest closed, once again sealing the treasure hidden inside. 

 

“You remember tha day we met?” Hayseed asked to fill the silence. Mako huffed in amusement. Hayseed didn’t have the best memory, so he asked that question a lot. The captain didn’t mind, he enjoyed the reactions the scarecrow has when he talked about that fateful night, and somehow Hayseed knew that Mako told the story a little differently each time. Mako cut the thread from Hayseed’s chest, and put the small sewing set back under the pillow. “Don't know how I ended up in that cornfield, but I was probably drunk.”

 

Hayseed laughed. “Betcha sobered up real quick when ya saw me, though!”

 

Mako lied down on his side in bed facing the scarecrow, and with one large arm he propped himself upwards. “Think it was you who said something first,” he said. “Snuck up behind me and asked who the hell I was.”

 

“Itsa scarecrow’s job ta scare away intruders, ain’t it?” Hayseed asked in jest. “Or was it just birds? You know how me brain is.”

 

“I think anyone would be shaken up by a talking scarecrow,” Mako pointed out. 

 

“Tha old lady liked me just plenty!” Hayseed said. “She found in up in th’ attic of that farmhouse an’ said I was perfect!”

 

“Old lady?” Mako asked, face scrunched in confusion. Was the scarecrow remembering something?

 

“Yeah! The ol’ bird herself who bought me old house! ‘Course she didn't know cuz I ended up like this, but she was doin’ me a favor takin’ care of it an-”

 

Hayseed paused mid-sentence, his black and orange eyes going wide. Mako placed his free hand on Hayseed’s face, attempting to read his expression. “What else do you remember?” he asked him.

 

The scarecrow stayed in that frozen state for a few more seconds, then exhaled. “Huh…” he managed to say. “Dunno where that came from.”

 

Mako tilted his head, his silver hair slipping over his shoulder. “I never set foot in that house, so only you would have known that,” he told Hayseed. “This is the first time I’ve heard you recall something like that.”

 

Mako removed his hand from Hayseed’s face, and pulled himself down onto his back. He let out a long yawn and patted the side of his large stomach, signaling for Hayseed to join him. The scarecrow happily cozied up next to the pirate captain, resting his head on top of the other man’s shoulder. “No matter what I remember though,” he began. “I like makin’ these new memories with ya.”

 

“Not very exciting memories since you're stuck here in my room all the time,” Mako said. 

 

“Eh, not all tha time.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Hayseed lifted himself up and sprawled himself on the other man’s stomach so they were face to face. “Everytime you an’ yer crew land somewhere, I like ta sneak out and stare at the ocean from tha crow’s nest,” he confessed. “I’m all alone, so I pretend I'm a pirate and run around til I see you heading back. S’not all bad.”

 

Mako wanted to scold him, remind the scarecrow that if anyone was to see him then he would surely be torn apart. He knew that his crew would just see Hayseed as a monster and attack him (it was both a blessing and a curse that they were men of action). Mako and his crew have fought against krakens, bested against sea witches, and experienced other dangerous and mythological encounters, so at this point they were threatened by anything unnatural. 

 

And yet, at the same time, he couldn't be upset with him for sneaking out. Hayseed was restless. The talking scarecrow was a ball of energy and wanted so badly to be normal. He wanted nothing more than to be above deck with Mako and the other pirates, and see the world. Mako had to admit: he’d want freedom too if he woke up one day roped down to a wooden pole in a field. It brought him back to when he was a young boy living on his parents’ farm, and how he felt confined within those fields because his parents didn’t want him wandering off. Mako couldn't recall the last time he was so lenient on someone who went against his word, but perhaps it was the intimacy between them that was making him soft. As long as Hayseed was safe, he would let it go. 

 

“Sorry,” Hayseed said with a sad smile. “Ya didn't want me goin’ out like that, eh?”

 

Mako sighed. “We’ve known each other long enough. I know I can't keep you in here any longer. Not fair to you.”

 

He motioned for Hayseed to slide off of him so he could ready himself for slumber. “We’ll talk more about it in the morning,” he said. Mako pulled grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his naked form. Mako closed his eyes as Hayseed leaned up for a moment to blow out the lanterns by their bed, shrouding the cabin into a peaceful darkness. Before Mako slipped into unconsciousness, he felt a small pat on his shoulder as Hayseed rejoined him in bed. He reopened his eyes and turned to the scarecrow, and Hayseed moved his hand upwards to Mako’s cheek. As if they read each other’s minds, they leaned their heads inwards and met halfway. 

 

The kiss didn’t linger for long, but that small spark was there regardless. Hayseed’s body was much warmer than that of a normal human’s, and the strong warmth was almost inviting enough for Mako to roll on top of Hayseed and ask for a round two. But the pirate captain was very much exhausted, and had a full day ahead of him the next day. He and his men were planning on another head-on attack against the Royals, wanting their valuables and reminding those self-entitled goody two-shoes who truly ruled the seas. 

 

As he finally fell asleep, Hayseed was awake.

 

\---

 

He lied there for a few hours. The cabin was dark, but Hayseed could make out parts of the wooden plank ceiling. With his eyes, he trailed the swirling patterns within the wood. He had the lines memorized by now. He stared at the ceiling a lot.

 

Hayseed was tired of the ceiling. 

 

Mako slept like a log, so he didn’t worry about waking the other man up as he removed himself from the covers. Hayseed scanned the cabin for his burlap mask, and slowly tiptoed across the floor until he found the desk where he had left it. When he approached the desk, he saw that next to his mask was Mako’s shark head mask. Hayseed stared at it, looking at every jagged tooth and small scar. He thought about how he had that in common with Mako; they both hid their faces because they had something to hide. Their faces told their own individual stories. But Mako was still different from him. Mako could take off that shark head, change his hair or his clothes, give up piracy and buy a house somewhere and he could go on as a normal person during his last days on earth, but Hayseed couldn’t. Anyone who saw his stitched up face and body would stab him on the spot. Hayseed wondered if he had an actual stomach inside his body, for he felt something within his torso turn in a nasty way.

 

Hayseed grabbed his mask, and slung it over his face. He picked up his red overalls from the floor and put them on, struggling a bit as he tried to pull the ripped right pant leg over his peg leg. Once his overalls were on, he made his way towards the exit. Suddenly the cabin walls felt like they were caving in. He couldn’t stay in there any longer. Hayseed grabbed the door handle and turned slowly, making sure to open the cabin door as quietly as possible. It was bad enough he had to make sure Mako didn’t wake up, he had the rest of the pirates to deal with. He hoped they would be either taking a caulk or distracted. Hayseed stepped outside, closing the cabin door behind him. He walked up the stairs and was immediately bathed in moonlight. There was a full moon out tonight, and the deck was illuminated in a cool dark blue glow. Hayseed turned his head left and right to watch for anyone who was still awake, but so far the coast was clear. He peeked up at the quarter deck to make sure whoever was behind the wheel wasn’t paying attention, and saw that the pirate above there indeed was. Peg leg lightly rapping against the floor, Hayseed made his way over to the pole of the main mast. He leaned against the wooden pole, minding the ropes that were wrapped around it’s cylinder frame, and looked out at the ocean. Hayseed took in the sounds of the waves, and listened as they crashed against the ship down below. Feeling a bit braver, he left the mast and hobbled over to the edge of the ship. He placed his mismatched hands onto the railing, and closed his eyes behind his mask. The cool breeze slipped through the small holes of his mask, relaxing some of the tension that racked his body. Hayseed would stand there for little while longer, wanting to enjoy this small freedom for as long as he could before he returned to bed. Unfortunately he would not make the choice himself to turn around, for his tranquility was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The scarecrow whirled around, and caught the sight of the bright moon reflected in a raised sword. 

 

The blade swung down, and everything went black.

 

\---

 

“Show a leg, Captain!”

 

The banging on the cabin door was starting to give Sharkbait a headache. He rose from the bed groggily, still half asleep as he tried to make sense of what was going on. The banging on the door continued, and Sharkbait silently plotted the punishment for the person on the other side as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Captain! This creature! A monster got on the ship!”

 

Sharkbait brought himself into a seated position, but noticed that the bed was lighter. He looked around, and realized that Hayseed was missing. Sharkbait sighed, assuming that Hayseed must’ve heard the banging first and ran to his usual hiding spot on the wall.

 

“This monster had better be important enough for you to wake me up,” Sharkbait yelled to the pirate on the other side of the door.

 

“It was a walkin’ scarecrow! An’ when we opened it up it had treasure inside!”

 

Oh no.

 

_ Oh no. _   
  


_ Oh no no no no no. _

 

Sharkbait shot up from his bed, and sprinted to his desk. Grabbing a hair tie, he tied his silver hair back and hastily pulled his shark mask over his head. He quickly put his pants on and headed for the door. He swung open the door and stormed out of the cabin, uncaring of the crewmate who stood by the door in stunned silence as Sharkbait sped past him. The pirate captain spotted the rest of his crew surrounding something on the floor and holding lanterns under the full moon. They spoke loudly amongst themselves, questions and exclamations filling the air. Sharkbait ran up to them and pushed aside the ones in his direct path, and looked down. In front of him was one of his worst fears realized.

 

Hayseed was sprawled out on the floor. The lenses of his mask, normally glowing bright and full of life, were dark and empty. His limbs were still intact, but his stomach was deeply torn open. Jewels and gold as well as strands of hay decorated his stitched up body as if the treasures within him were forcefully pulled out. While his crew was confused and amazed by the sight before them, Sharkbait was mortified. Why was Hayseed out here? Why did he leave the cabin? Who attacked him?

 

One of his men spoke up. “Cap’n, this thing was just starin’ out at the water. Like it were a man! But it’s no man!”

 

“How did a scarecrow board the ship?” Another pirate asked. “We haven’t landed in no farmland in months.”

 

“Wait,” a third piped up. “Before Reeds walked the plank, he said he saw a scarecrow in yer cabin, cap’n.” 

 

The entire crew was staring at Sharkbait at this point, waiting for an answer. Sharkbait wanted so badly to kill the man for bringing that up, but for now he had to come up with an excuse. Things were looking very, very bad.

 

“What is the meaning of this, captain? Were you hiding this cursed scarecr-”

 

“Reeds? Was that ‘is name?”

 

Everyone looked down again, and were shocked to see that Hayseed was now sitting up. The bright orange glow was back in his eyes, and Sharkbait sighed in relief to himself. He was beyond furious that Hayseed snuck out again and got caught, but they had other things to worry about in that moment.

 

“Think I remember Reeds. He’s th’ one that snuck in the cabin and found me! Yer captain here wasn’t too happy about it though!” Hayseed cackled. 

 

The pirates shrieked, pulling out their weapons and pointing it at the scarecrow. Sharkbait groaned, and brought a hand in the air. “Put down your weapons, he’s harmless.” 

 

“H-how is it not dead?! I ripped open its chest!” a pirate yelled. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sharkbait replied. “Now get out of the way so I can clean up the mess you all made.”

 

The pirate who was responsible for attacking Hayseed stepped forward. “You’ve been hiding a cursed scarecrow from us this whole time! Yet you give no explanation! Where did you find it?! Why is this thing on board?!!”

 

Another pirate stepped forward, this one an older woman with an eyepatch and dark blue hijab. She was one of Sharkbait’s best; a highly skilled sharpshooter from the Middle East named Ana. She stopped next to the angry pirate, and crossed her arms. “The scarecrow isn’t hurting any of us, so truthfully I am more curious than afraid. We’ve fought worst things, haven’t we?” she said. 

 

“If it’s so harmless, why didn’t Captain Sharkbait say anything?” Someone asked. 

 

“Why do ya keep talkin’ like I’m not here?” Hayseed asked in an annoyed tone. “And quit callin’ me an ‘it’, I’m a he. Used ta be human, y’know.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Ya got a face under there?” One pirate asked as he reached for Hayseed’s mask. The scarecrow hollered in defiance, grabbing the pirate’s wrist and flinging it away. Everyone got riled up again, pointing their weapons again at the scarecrow. Sharkbait’s headache got even worse.

 

“He is one of us,” Sharkbait said. “He just wants to be a pirate like everyone else here.”

 

“And why is he full of treasure?” the pirate next to Ana said. “He’s stealin’ from our booty and hiding it inside himself, ain’t he?”

 

Sharkbait shook his head. “I put all of that in there, but thanks to you I have to find another hiding place for my cut of the treasure.”

 

“Well he can’t be goin’ around as a pirate if he got gold inside of him,” someone piped up. “All it’ll take is one stab, and you’ll be makin’ some other pirate’s day!”

 

That got a few laughs from the crew, and they all lowered their weapons. This was good, they were all calming down. Sharkbait had to keep this afloat. But that pirate did raise a good point though, if Hayseed was going to be among them he would have to be a lot more careful. Sharkbait stepped forward and leaned down to pick up the treasure falling out of Hayseed and placed them into the pockets of his red and white striped pants. He then offered the scarecrow a hand, helping him onto his feet. Ana joined Sharkbait’s side, giving Hayseed a welcoming smile. 

 

“What is your name?” she asked. Hayseed looked around nervously, and tilted his head. 

 

“Don’t remember actually, Sharkbait here’s been callin’ me Hayseed.”

 

Ana chuckled. “An unusual name for a pirate, but then again there’s a lot about you that’s unusual. Still, if you’re loyal to our captain then I see no reason you can’t be one of us,” she assured him. Hayseed’s eyes glowed brighter, symbolizing happiness. The other crew members were nodding in agreement, but the one that attacked Hayseed was still full of uncertainty.

 

“Reeds was me best mate captain,” he said angrily. “You tossed him overboard fer this thing?”

 

“Oh, don’t get sentimental over that fool,” Ana replied as she waved a hand in the air dismissively. “Reeds was planning on betraying all of us.” Murmurs and gasps came from the crew, and Sharkbait turned to her in shock. “He really  _ was _ a traitor?” the captain asked his second in command.

 

“After you sent him to Davey’s Locker, I went through his belongings,” Ana explained. “I found a pile of letters from Royals that said all they wanted for him to do while he was among us. He was a spy this whole time, and if it wasn’t for the scarecrow we would all be hanging.”

 

Everyone was looking at Hayseed now, and seconds later they were all hooting and hollering around him. Some of the pirates clasped their hands on Hayseed’s back while the others stayed behind and cheered, and the scarecrow was overwhelmed by the acceptance. “Welcome to the crew, Hayseed!” one of the pirates shouted. Sharkbait smiled underneath his mask as he watched the delightful scene before him, seeing how everyone introduced themselves to the scarecrow and apologized for doubting him. The pirate that attacked Hayseed even offered his sword in apology, telling him that he would just steal a new one down the road. Hayseed held his first ever weapon in his hands, excitement glowing in his lenses. He looked around at everyone again, and then looked up at Sharkbait. 

 

Even though the two wore masks, they could tell what the other was feeling. And it was a wonderful feeling.

 

Then Sharkbait let out a loud yawn. He suddenly remembered it was still the middle of the night, and wanted to return to his quarters. “All right now, everyone back to their posts. Tomorrow will be Hayseed’s first day as a pirate, but he can’t be killing Royals with a hole in his chest.”

 

The crew laughed again, and said their goodnights to Hayseed as the group dispersed. Hayseed waved at Sharkbait and Ana as he walked past the two and made his way back into their cabin. Ana waved back at the scarecrow, and then smirked as she turned back to Sharkbait.

 

“Imagine that, the fearless Captain Sharkbait, having a soft spot for a scarecrow with a curse.”

 

Sharkbait cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied to her. Ana chuckled, and patted Sharkbait on the arm. “Good night, captain. Get your rest.” 

 

Ana walked away, and Sharkbait was alone on the deck. Many thoughts ran through his head, but the important thing was that Hayseed was safe. The scarecrow was finally going to be a pirate like he always wanted, and Sharkbait didn’t have to hide him from the world anymore. It was as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he knew Hayseed felt it too. Sharkbait made his way back into his cabin, thinking about what was now ahead of the both of them. He thought about Hayseed running around with a sword, and decided that it didn’t really fit the scarecrow. He would get the other man a gun sometime. 

 

But first, he had to fix Hayseed’s chest again.

 

\---

 

Three successful weeks had past. Hayseed soaked in his newfound freedom, spending his time either fooling around in the crow’s nest or manning the cannons when it came time to raid enemy ships. Despite his awful memory, he was surprisingly able to remember everyone’s names and got along very well with the crew. But to enemy ships he was terrifying, the live scarecrow filling others with fright as he leapt onboard their ships with a manic shriek of laughter. 

 

Hayseed couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

 

He relayed his happiness to Mako that night, as they laid in bed together. Once more they had shedded their clothes and masks, no need to hide anything from each other. Hayseed babbled on, and Mako listened to him contently.

 

“Didn’t think he saw that comin’, hahahaha! Jus’ turned around an’ there I was with tha cannon and I put a hole in em! Then another one into tha side of their ship!” 

 

Hayseed kept laughing, kicking his foot and peg leg in the air with joy. “Tell me again, what was it I said when I sunk em? Y’know how me memory is. But it was a good one, eh?”

 

“You said ‘fire in the hole’,” Mako told him. “Henderson taught you that one, I bet.”

 

“Think I’m gonna steal that from ‘im,” Hayseed said. “Rolled right off me tongue, it did. Wonder what kinda tales they’ll make up about me!”

 

“Save that energy for tomorrow. We’re going to be hitting land for more supplies.”

 

Mako sat up on the bed and was about to blow out the lanterns, but he was stopped by a small, warm hand on his thigh. He looked over at Hayseed, and knew exactly what that look in his piercing eyes meant.

 

“How’s about I use my energy now? Doin’ somethin’ else?” Hayseed smirked.

 

Hayseed climbed himself on top of Mako, pushing the captain onto his back and placing a hand on each of his wide shoulders. Mako looked up at the giggling scarecrow, and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He supposed they could stay awake for a few more minutes. Or hours, depending on his mood.

 

Hayseed rolled his bare hips against Mako’s, biting back a small moan. It became even more difficult to stay quiet when Mako grabbed a hold of his hips, and the scarecrow felt something bump against his rear slightly as Mako’s dick slowly began to harden. He was feeling quite adventurous tonight, so Hayseed had the idea to try something new. He slid his hands down from Mako’s shoulders onto his pectorals, his fingers dancing along the other man’s pierced nipples. Rubbing his own hard cock against Sharkbait’s stomach, he told a hold of Mako’s piercings and tugged. 

 

The reaction Hayseed got was  _ delicious _ . Mako closed his eyes and let out a moan that excited the man on top of him. Hayseed pulled his nipple piercings again, this time giving them both a slight twist. Mako’s hips jolted upwards as he moaned again, and his grip on Hayseed’s hips grew tighter.

 

“Never see ya do that before!” the scarecrow laughed. “Shoulda told me you were into that if ya like it so much.”

 

“S-Shut up and sit on my cock already,” Mako growled impatiently. Hayseed reached his flesh hand behind him to grab the other man’s now fully erect dick, and gave Mako a few strokes. “Should let me fuck ya next time,” he said with a grin as he brought Mako’s dick to his entrance. “Betcha like gettin’ yer hair pulled, too.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Mako replied before groaning as he was surrounded by that familiar tight heat. Hayseed’s unique body made it so he could slip inside the scarecrow with ease, and Hayseed wasted no time moving himself up and down as he gripped Mako’s chest. The pirate captain took in the beautiful sight of the scarecrow bouncing on his dick, and lifted his hands from his hips to stroke at his sides. Hayseed leaned backwards, hands now on Mako’s stomach as he sped up his movements. Mako began to lift his hips everytime Hayseed sunk down, reaching deeper into him and hitting something inside the scarecrow that made him yelp. Their movements were much faster now, the sounds of skin slapping skin and their moans mixing together in the air. Hayseed’s dick was leaking with the unusual black pre-cum, and Mako placed his hand around it so Hayseed could fuck into his hand as he rode him. The multiple sensations drove the scarecrow nuts, his release quickly building inside him.

 

“Mako,” he managed through his heavy pants. “Mako, I love ya.”

 

With that, Hayseed came. He pushed his hips downwards one last time as black tar-like cum splattered over both their stomachs. The twitching of his hole gripped at Mako’s dick, and he thrusted upwards into the tightness and through Hayseed’s orgasm a few more times before he came as well. Covered in sweat and body fluids, the two men caught their breaths as they basked in the afterglow. Hayseed was the first to recover, lifting himself off of Mako and feeling the other man’s cum run down the inside of his thighs. He plopped down next to Mako and snuggled up to the captain’s side, but to his surprise felt Mako roll on top of him. Mako brought their foreheads together, a serious look on his face.

 

“Did you mean it?” he asked the scarecrow beneath him.

 

“Mean what?” Hayseed replied.

 

“You said that you loved me. Do you mean that?”

 

Hayseed wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck. “Course I did. Wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t.”

 

“We’re pirates. We live a very dangerous life. I could be dead tomorrow, and you’ll be alone again,” Mako said. “Are you prepared for that?”

 

Hayseed smiled. “I care more about you makin’ me feel alive than me worryin’ ‘bout you dyin’ someday,” he replied. “Ain’t that what’s more important? Livin’ in the Now?”

 

Mako supposed that was true. Hayseed was already such a carefree person, and didn’t like to sweat the small things. Mako figured he should follow his example, but the looming fear of losing Hayseed would always linger over him. It dawned on the pirate captain that he loved the cursed scarecrow in return, and the concern for their future was a fragment of that. He pulled Hayseed into a kiss, and as they pulled away the two men looked at one another. Fingers lightly stroking the other’s hair or raking across forearms, they laid there and waited for sleep to finally take them. Mako watched as Hayseed’s eyes slowly began to flutter closed, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Think my name started with a J,” the scarecrow muttered in a sleepy voice. 

 

“Remembering something else?” Mako asked in a near whisper.

 

“Yeah. Can remember someone callin’ for me, but I can only make out the ‘J’. Hope it’s not somethin’ dumb like ‘Jared’ or somethin’.”

 

“You might remember it better tomorrow. For now, go to sleep.” Mako maneuvered so he was onto his side, giving Hayseed room to get comfortable. Hayseed yawned, and tucked his head into Mako’s neck. “G’night, Mako.”

 

And with that, Hayseed was snoring lightly. Mako chuckled, and grabbed the blanket next to him so he could pull it over them. Hoping the smaller man was still listening, he brought his lips to his ear.

 

“Love you, J.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
